A Case of Flu
by name-me
Summary: Sick and wrapped up in a case. Maybe she should have just stayed at home.
1. Chapter 1

She was already regretting that she had said yes when Grissom rang her, asking her to come to work early. She knew she was becoming ill and had been considering asking for the night off, but when he told her about the case, he sounded desperate. He was defiantly going to need all of them there to process the scene.

When she stood up, her aching head began to spin but this quickly passed. She made herself some coffee then took a shower, letting the warm water sooth her sore muscles. She had grabbed some toast, not able to face anything more substantial, swallowed some more painkillers and headed out of the door.

* * *

Catherine joined the other CSIs, who were already gathered on the front lawn of the large house.

"God Catherine you look like hell!" Greg remarked as her noticed the pallor of her skin and the dark rings under her eyes.

"Thanks Greg. Nice to see you too."

"No really Catherine, should you even be here?" He looked over to Grissom, waiting for him to suggest that she should go home, as that was clearly where she needed to be.

"Probably not but I'm here now. Besides, its just a cold, I've survived worse." Greg wasn't convinced but didn't want to argue with his superior.

"So what have we got?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Mother, Father and three children, all dead. Neighbour called it in." They all nodded.

"Sara, Nick, I want you inside with me. Greg you can work the perimeter and Catherine, where do you want to be?" He asked, feeling guilty for bringing her in to work when she was clearly not well.

"Huh?"

"Where do you want to be?" He repeated. "Inside, or out."

"Um, out." She decided, not sure she could stomach the bloody mess she knew would be waiting inside.

"Ok in that case, Warrick, you're with me too." The CSIs dispersed to their respective locations and Catherine sighed looking at her watch: still three hours until she could take the next lot of pills.

* * *

Catherine had been right. The house smelt strongly of copper and there was a trail of blood running through the hallway. Nick and Sara headed upstairs while Warrick and Grissom went to the kitchen where they found David with the first body.

"What have we got David?" The coroner turned to face the direction of the familiar voice.

"Hey Grissom. Multiple stabs wounds to the chest. Liver temp. suggests he has been dead for three to four hours."

"Thanks David. Have you seen the other bodies yet?"

"Just the mother. She's in the living room. Single stab wound to the chest and time of death is approximately the same as her husbands." Grissom began to scour the room for any evidence as Warrick photographed the body.

"Looks like he brought his own weapon." Deduced Grissom, looking at the full block of knifes on the worktop.

"Yeah this defiantly wasn't random. This guy was angry!"

* * *

"I'll take a look next door." Said Sara, leaving Nick to process the room of the families' eldest daughter, the bodies of both her and her younger sister lying on the floor. Here she found the boy. A single stab wound to the chest just like the others. But he had a deep wound in his hand, most likely a defensive wound. "He fought back." She said out loud speaking, only to herself.

* * *

Greg turned the corner of the house to find Catherine photographing a footprint in the flowerbed below the living room window. "Got something?"

"Just a foot print." Her voice sounding defeated. "Could be nothing. You?"

"Nope. I printed the doorbell but it will most likely come back to the neighbour." Catherine nodded and rubbed her forehead with a sigh.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Look, why don't you go and give them a hand inside. I will take a caste of this then come join you." He nodded and left her alone in the quiet, cool night air.


	2. Chapter 2

She groaned inwardly when Nick entered the layout room as she had been enjoying the quite. She was musing over a map of the house, the locations of the bodies and the direction of blood drops already marked on it.

"How's it coming?" He asked.

"Well," She sighed. "I think the father was killed first. My guess would be that he was the focus of the killers attack. The others only had single wound but he had seven." Nick nodded his agreement. "From the, um, direction of the blood drops in the hall way, I think the mother was next." She stopped and coughed slightly before clearing her throat and carrying on. "Then he, um, went up stairs and…"

"Cath." He put a hand on her arm. She was still very pale and her words were coming slowly. "You feeling ok?"

"Not really Nicky, no." She lowered her head into her hand, pressing down, hoping the pressure would ease the throbbing. She took a deep breath as he moved his hand to her back.

"Maybe you should go home."

"No it's ok. Just a headache."

"You sure?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know what a headache feels like Nick!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Yeah I know." She sighed. "But seriously I'm ok. Would kill for a cup of coffee though."

"Sure." He smiled. "But only because you're sick. Don't get too used to this."

"I wont. Thanks Nick." She said as he left the room before returning to her work. However bad she felt, she knew she would feel worse if she just gave in. She had to finish this case, had to get justice for those children or she knew she would never rest.

* * *

He had been unsure about taking Catherine with him to the police station but Warrick and Sara were tied up in autopsy and Nick and Greg had gone to question the fathers' colleagues. But she had been on and his concerns proved to be unfounded until they were driving back to the lab. She was sat back in her seat, her elbow resting on the door, head in hand.

"Do you mind if we open the window?" She requested. He did so, turning to look at her. She was pale but her cheeks were flushed with fever.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a little warm." She saw the concern written on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to puke in you car."

"Good." Came the simple reply a smile flickering across his lips. The cool air flowed around her body and she began to relax, the motion of the car eventually sent her to sleep. Grissom considered taking her home while she was in not position to argue but realised that if he woke her in her driveway rather than at the lab, she was not going to be happy.

* * *

"The doc. give us anything useful?"

"He found some black fibres in little girls wound tract, possibly from her sisters clothing. There in trace now." Said Sara.

"Yeah and he found some bruising on the sons wrists. Confirms there was a struggle." Added Warrick.

"Ok good. Nick, Greg anything come up when you were talking to his colleagues?"

"His receptionist said he had had an argument with a Mark Tailor a couple of days ago. He called in sick this morning. Might be worth checking out." Replied Nick shrugging. Grissom nodded his agreement.

"Well the neighbours story checked out, and the prints we collected form the doorbell and the phone both belonged to her," He said. "So I guess our best bet is this Mr Tailor. Nick, why don't you take Sara with you and see what you kind find out from him."

"Sure thing boss." He and Sara left, leaving the remaining four CSIs to puzzle over the evidence they already had.

* * *

It was her coughing that announced her entrance to the room. Greg turned from pile of papers in front of him to look up at her. "How you feeling?"

"I've been better." She replied honestly. He raised is eyebrows as she continued to cough. "Found anything?"

"Well it turns out the fibres Doc. Robbins found did belong to the eldest daughter, so she must have been killed first and the blood on the door handle of the sons bedroom belonged to her too." Catherine sat down, feeling her temperature beginning to rise again. "There was a trace of the boys blood on sisters bed and on the youngest girls clothes. My guess is she was killed last." Catherine nodded. "What about the foot print by the window?"

"Didn't belong to anyone in the house so there's a good chance it's our killers." She nodded again and leaned over the table to pick up an evidence bag containing a mobile phone with a bloody fingerprint on it.

"It belongs to the son. The finger print and the blood are both his." Greg explained.

"Maybe he tried to call for help." She speculated, placing the bag back on the table. _He can't have died instantly. He must have been conscious for a while._ _How could someone do this to an innocent child? Three innocent children. _Her mind was racing. She didn't even notice the nausea creeping through her body at first, distracted by her drive to solve the mystery of what had happened in that house.

Greg pulled a photograph from under the pile of lab results. It showed three mugs sat on the kitchen work surface along with an open jar off coffee grounds, all spattered with blood.

"Grissom took this in the scene. I think they invited the killer in." He looked up at the woman who was leaning forward in her seat, clinging to the chair and breathing deeply. "Catherine, are you sure your ok? You don't look too good." He stood up and walked over the where she was sitting.

"I just feel a little nauseous." She gulped.

"Nauseous like it will pass, or nauseous like quick get me bucket?" She considered this for a minute while taking a few more slow breaths, inhaling through her nose and out through her mouth. Greg was sure he already knew the answer as her skin had turned from white to grey. She lifted one hand tentatively to cover her mouth.

"Well I don't think it's going to pass." Greg acted just in time as the woman began to gag. He had never been good with sick people and winced slightly as her body heaved with the effort.

"Ugh, Greg I'm sorry." She managed, "I should have realised sooner and…" she stopped, closing her eyes.

"Here." He held the bin in front of her again as the sickness continued.

"Better?"

"Not really." She mumbled.

"You want me to get you some water?"

"No its' ok." She shook her head. "I'll go." She pushed her self up but her head began to spin and stumbled forward, catching herself on the table. She felt a hand under her elbow and she was lower back into her seat. "I just… feel a little… dizzy." She breathed, bringing a hand weakly up to her forehead.

"It's ok, just take it easy." Said Greg, holding her shoulders to stop her from falling off the chair.

"I'm going to sick." She said in one breath before leaning to the side and throwing up on the floor.

"Ok, ok. Catherine." She had stopped being sick but he could tell he was supporting her upper body completely now, all her strength drained. "I think you need to lie down." She didn't answer. He placed her arm over his shoulder and drew her to her feet. "I need you to try and walk ok." He instructed, almost dragging her from the room.

"Grissom!" He called recognising the man stood at the end of the corridor. He turned when he heard his name and ran to help the younger man carry Catherine to his office. She tried to protest at their help but was in no state to put up much of a fight and she knew it. She could feel herself loosing consciousness. She just wanted to lie down so the world would stop spinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed the story. Much appreciated. Keep reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"So tell me again, for the record, where were you last night?" The suspect sighed. He had been brought in to the police station after the CSIs had found a single set of clothes in his washing machine, shoes matching the size of the prints found at the scene and a missing kitchen knife.

"Like I already told you, I was at home alone."

"And where was your wife?"

"Out. For a friends birthday. Look haven't we been through this already!"

"Yes I suppose we have. So why don't you tell me something new. Tell me about the argument you had with Mr Langston a few days before he died." Pushed the detective.

"Argument?"

"Yes. In his office." Sara was getting annoyed now. They seemed to be getting nowhere.

"He was my boss. I wanted a pay rise."

"Don't we all." Smirked Brass.

"Look can I go now?" The man began to stand.

"Not until you can tell me how your footprints came to be outside your bosses kitchen window." He sat back in his seat and sighed.

"I went around to his house a few days ago for dinner."

"And thought you would take a look at the vegetation?" Asked Sara, knowing he was lying. The man didn't answer.

"Ok, Mr Tailor. If you didn't kill your boss and his family, who do you think did?" Said Brass, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table.

"I already told you I don't know!" He shouted, rising to his feet and slamming his fists on the table.

"Sit down!" Ordered Brass, coming up to stand himself. Just then Saras phone began to ring.

"Sidle. Yeah. Ok thanks Warrick." She closed her phone and smiled at the man. "That was colleague, CSI Brown. He informs me that he has found a bloody kitchen knife, matching those we found in your home, buried in your back garden." The man closed his eyes. "So what do you have to say to that?"

"I want a lawyer."

* * *

Grissom had let her sleep. She was barely conscious when they laid her on the sofa in his office. Her fever was making her shiver and Greg had fetched a blanket from the break room to make her more comfortable. She had slept soundly for the best part of two hours as Grissom worked silently in his office, looking up frequently to check that she was ok. Eventually she began to stir. "Hey Cath. How you feeling?" She slowly sat herself up, pushing the blanket away from her.

"Disgusting." She put her head in her hands, willing the pain to go away. Two hands appeared in front of her offering a glass of water and two white tablets.

"Aspirin." He explained. His hand moved up to her forehead, making her flinch. "You still have a fever."

"You don't say." She sighed leaning back on the sofa, her body burning.

"Do you feel like you might be sick again?" He enquired, worried for her as much as for his furnishings. She was puzzled for a minute, not really remembering the events leading up to her being here. Then it all came flooding back.

"Ugh Grissom I'm sorry." She was so embarrassed.

"It's not me you need to apologise to." He said, not meaning to make her worry as much as he did.

"Greg?" She groaned.

"Yeah. You had him pretty worried." She began coughing and Grissom placed his hand on her back, quietly waiting for her to stop, watching her closely to make sure she was ok. When the coughing stopped she leaned forward and pushed her hair back from her face, mumbling an apology.

"You should get back to work." She sighed. "I'll be fine in a minute."

"I'm not so sure about that." He answered, giving her a look of concern that did not go unnoticed. "I think it's time I took you home. Do you think you can stand?" He asked, not wanting to force her and make her to pass out.

"I'm not that sick." Her tone more angry than she had meant it to be. He was only trying to help. She slid forward on the sofa and pushed herself up. Her head instantly began to spin and she fell forward into her bosses waiting arms. He tried to sit her back down but she wouldn't let him.

"No it's ok. I just… stood up a little quickly." She lied, her hands gripping his arms tightly as she took a few deep breaths. "I just need a minute." He held her swaying body as she tried to regain her balance. "It's just so… warm in here."

"That's the fever talking. Now come on lets get you home." He led her out of his office, a hand supporting her under each elbow. He few curious glances were cast their way as they left the building and he lowered her now shaking body into his car.

* * *

"So," Began Sara. "While we were waiting for your lawyer, our lab has been busy running the DNA from the blood on the knife we found in your garden, and it appears to match our victims." The lawyer whispered something into the suspects' ear but he shook his head.

"Ok here's the deal. If I tell you what happened, don't I get like a shorter sentence or something?" He asked hopefully.

"That all depends on what happened now doesn't it." Brass leaned back in his seat. They had him. The suspect looked at his lawyer then back to the detective.

"The guy was sleeping with my wife!" He exclaimed. "He seduced her and had sex with her in my bed! My bed! That's got to count for something!"

"He slept with your wife so you killed him." Confirmed Sara.

"Yeah wouldn't you?" He looked at Brass who simply raised his eyebrows.

"So what about the wife?"

"Well if she was keeping him satisfied, he would need to look else where now would he." He looked back at Sara now, who was shocked by his admission. "You never got bored of a man? A pretty girl like you could get some anywhere if you wanted it I bet. I mean I can't say I wouldn't…"

"That's enough!" Brass cut him off, noticing that Sara was becoming uncomfortable. The man slammed his fists on the table again, angry that he had been interrupted. Sara closed her eyes and lowered her head, his outburst of anger reminding her of her own lack of temper sometimes.

"And the kids?" She managed. He was more reluctant to answer this question and leaned back in his seat with a sigh before speaking.

"Look I didn't really want to hurt the kids. But I know what it was like to grow up without any parents, to be pushed from one foster home to the next. I couldn't do that to them. They were sweet kids."

"So you killed them?" He nodded, a slight hint of sadness crossing his face for the first time.

"Yeah. They didn't even put up a fight. Well accept that Justin kid…" He trailed off. Sara pushed back her chair and left silently, not able to stand being in the room with a man who could think like this. His lawyer just shook her head. He would get the death penalty for this for sure.

* * *

Grissom steadied Catherines shaking body with one hand as the other fumbled with her front door keys, finally opening the door to find that Lindsey had arrived home from school not half an hour earlier.

"Mom, are you ok?" She asked, rising from the kitchen table and rushing to where her mother stood, supported by her boss.

"It's just a touch of flu…" she began to answer but the effort of speaking made her feel dizzy so she stopped.

"Lets sit you down." Grissom said feeling her weight fall against him. Once her mother was seated, Lindsey immediately began to take control, fetching her mother a glass of water and a cool wet flannel, before drawing her a bath.

"You need to drink that." He said motioning towards the glass of water in Catherines hand.

"I will." She breathed, leaning her heavy body against his, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Come on Cath, don't fall asleep just yet." He shook her shoulder gently.

"I won't." He wasn't sure she knew what he had just said and she made no effort to open her eyes.

"Cath come on." He pulled himself away from her and lifted her hand and the glass up to her mouth. She was still shaking but her fever seemed to be lowering slightly.

Grissom stayed only long enough for Lindsey to return from the bathroom, instructing her to make sure that her mother drank plenty of fluids and tried to eat as well as telling her to call him if she needed anything. He was confident that his friend was in good hands. After all, it was Catherine who had raised her now teenage daughter, and Lindsey was turning out to be just like her.


	4. Chapter 4

She walked into the break room and sat down with a sigh, the long shift taking its toll.

"Hey. How did it go at the police station?" Nick was pouring himself and Greg a mug of coffee and lift lifted a mug to Sara to ask if she wanted some too. She took him up on the offer knowing she was going to need some caffeine to keep her awake long enough to do her paperwork. "We go him." She said, running her hand through her hair.

"Well don't look so happy about it." Said Greg sarcastically, noticing how defeated she looked.

"It just amazes me sometimes what people do to each other."

"Me too." Said Nick placing her coffee and in front of her and giving her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. They sat in silence for a while before Sara spoke again.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Warrick's just logging the evidence and Grissom took Catherine home." Nick informed her before taking another sip of coffee.

"She finally gave in then huh?"

"She didn't have much of a choice hey Greggo?" Said Nick smiling at his friend. Sara looked puzzled.

"Not really. Well after she threw up all over the layout room and almost passed out in his office…"

"She what?" Sara was concerned.

"Don't worry, I think it's just the flu or something." Greg reassured her on noticing the anxious look on her face.

"Well I hope she's ok. She shouldn't have been here at all."

"Yeah but you know what she's like. Dedicated doesn't even cover it! She was desperate to finish the case." Said Greg to the agreement of the others.

"Anyway you can hardly talk Sidle!" Nick said, nudging Sara playfully in the side.

"Yeah well, nothing wrong with a little dedication!" She laughed, smiling at him over her mug.

"Tell that to Greg. He's the one who had to clean up after her!"

* * *

Lindsey answered the door, not entirely surprised by who was on the other side. "Hi."

"Hi Lindsey. I just brought over some stuff for you mum." Grissom handed her a paper bag full of various flu medications and a large bottle of orange juice. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks. Do you want to come in?" She asked stepping aside. He nodded tentatively and heading into the living room.

"Mums asleep," Began Lindsey, placing the bag on the coffee table and turning to face him. "Do you want me to wake her?"

"No that's ok. I um, brought these too."

"Flowers?"

"To cheer her up. They need water." Lindsey smiled, taking the gift from him and smelling them.

"She'll love them thank you." Just then there was coughing sound from the other room and Lindsey placed the flowers on the table. "I think she might be awake." She speculated, leading the way to her mothers' bedroom.

"Mom?" She pushed the door open slowly then stepped inside. "Mom, you ok?"

"Yeah Lindsey I'm fine honey." Her voice was hoarse.

"Grissom's here." She said turning to face the door, signalling him to come in.

"Grissom?" She pulled the bed sheets up to her neck, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"I just came to see how you're feeling." He walked over to her side and she tried to sit up but the effort made her dizzy and she fell back against the pillows.

"I'm just going to out those flowers in a vase." Said Lindsey, sensing her moment to leave.

"Flowers?" Croaked Catherine, looking up at Grissom who was no sat on the edge of her bed.

"To apologise for calling you into work today. You should have been in bed."

"You didn't know." She said closing her eyes. He smiled at her.

"I should let you sleep." He began to stand up but she placed a hand on his to stop him.

"It's ok." She whispered as he sat back down.

"I brought you some supplies but I see Lindsey has everything covered." He said after a moment, noticing the array of medicine packets on the bedside table. She began to laugh but it made her cough again. Grissom pulled her up and handed her a glass of water, which she gratefully accepted.

"Ok?" He asked taking the glass from her, his voice full of concern. She didn't reply but simply leaned forward so her head was resting against his neck. He slowly moved so his arms were wrapped around her back. After a few minutes he could feel her relaxing against him, her body giving into sleep. Laying her back down and pulling the covers over her, her turned to leave.

"Gill?" She so rarely called him by his first name that he almost didn't answer.

"You need to sleep." He said returning to her side and kneeling so as to meet her eyes.

"The case?" He ran a hand up and down her arm, trying to encourage her to relax.

"It's closed. You don't have to worry anymore. Just get some rest." She nodded and smiled. He smiled back, before quietly leaving the room. They had been friends for years and seen each other through some hard times. It always pained him to see her suffering, especially when he knew he might have been able to act and prevent it. He said goodbye to her daughter before leaving the house, knowing his friend would be cared for. Now he knew Catherine was going to be ok, he could rest too.

* * *

Ok guys. What do you think? Please leave your reviews!

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
